Cranberry Juice?
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: The gang lives with Harden now and Nana has just discovered that blood isn't a girl's best friend...ONESHOT UNTIL REVIEWS. HuskyNana. RATED T because some people can't take period as a good word. By the Way: Period Fic if you haven't noticed.


**Mmk, so in my defense…I got bored. ^^; heh heh. Well, I think period stories are HILLAIOUS (for some reason XD I'm just that way) and I think it's funny when a girl doesn't know what's going on. And trust me, I know someone who DIDN'T know what was going on, but she was just like. "O.0 Whatever." and didn't tell her mom or anyone. XD Thought it was funny. *giggle* BTW, she thought it was funny, too. So, I'm NOT laughing at someone's misery. 3 That's just a bad thing to do. So, I thought "Hmm…Nana wouldn't know, right?" Thus, I hath created the perfect plot bunny. :3 And this shall be written while watching Samurai Jack! 8"D**

**DISCLAIMER: I ain't Natsumi Mukai, thus, I do NOT own +Anima. **

**AGES**

**Senri: 18**

**Cooro: 13**

**Husky: 12**

**Nana: 12**

\[=]/

Nana had worked hard all day long. She was making clothes, sewing up Cooro's over-shirt, washing and drying Husky's wet cap, creating new eye-patches for Senri, and working on winter clothes. Of course, Margaret helped her very much with everything. The boys were helping Harden make utensils and chopping wood all day long. Every now and then, Cooro would get hungry and rush toward the window to try and sneak a slice of the apple pie Nana had set on the window sill to help it cool. It was finally dinner time and Cooro was shoveling apples, potatoes, meat, vegetables, everything on his plate and into his black-hole of a mouth.

"Really, don't you have any manners, Cooro?" Husky inquired roughly. "Don't eat so fast."

"But Husky," Cooro droned his name on. "It tastes so delicious!"

"Thank you!" Margaret and Nana said with smiles striking their faces.

After they ate their supper, Cooro finally got his long awaited apple pie. While Nana brought it over to the table, she couldn't help but wonder where a strange cramp in her stomach was coming from. She refused to hold her abdomen like a child with a stomachache and take it like a normal, full-grown woman. Her index finger twitched just slightly for a split second, but it went unnoticed by just about everybody. Just about everybody, right? Husky caught her little flinch and raised a slight brow. She set the pie on the table, but just as it had gotten settled, Cooro made a mad-dash across the table and tackled it, stuffing it into his mouth.

"So…good…!" he exclaimed between chomps. "I'm in *belch* love!"

"That's it!" Husky demanded.

Right when he got down from his chair, the crow let out an "Eep!" and leaped off of the table. He rushed right into the small den, upstairs, across the upper hallway, downstairs, under the staircase, flew upstairs again and into his, Husky's and Senri's room. The whole time, Husky chased after him like a dog would a cat. This all went on while in the kitchen, Senri smiled, letting a few chuckles fly, Harden laughed, Margaret giggled and Nana laughed amazingly hard, trying to ignore the constant pain in her stomach. After Husky finally gave up, he came back downstairs, with Cooro coming down about five minutes after.

"I'm sorry for being rude." The boy apologized sincerely.

"It's ok," Nana smiled and patted his shoulder.

"No big deal," Margaret assured him.

"Alright, if we're all done eating," Harden started as he stood up slowly. "Boys, let's go work for an hour or so before bed, ok?"

"Yes sir, Mister Harden!" Cooro exclaimed gleefully with a salute.

"Yes sir," Husky said calmly.

Senri nodded with them and the boys all went outside. Nana decided she'd go ahead and tell Margaret about her cramps.

"Miss Margaret," Nana started.

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"I-I have a few cramps in my stomach every now and then." The girl explained. "Do you have any medicine I could take?"

"How often are these cramps coming, Nana?" Margaret asked, beginning to pull all the facts together.

"They're all pretty close to about a minute or so each." She answered.

"Nana, come with me," Margaret said as she led the girl to the bathroom. "Now, I won't look at you, but would you please, um…_use_ the toilet?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Nana replied.

Margaret turned the other way so she'd be facing the door. Nana pulled her skirts up and shoved her bloomers down. She gasped when she saw blood inside of them. After a moment of just staring at it, she sat on the toilet and did her business. Once she wiped herself, she saw blood on the toilet paper as well.

"M-Margaret…" she began fearfully. "There's s-some blood in my b-bloomers."

"It's normal," Margaret turned around as Nana let her hands rush to the front of her lower body. "Now, just stick one of these in your bloomers, alright?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," she bobbed her head.

Nana had peeled back the paper on the pad Margaret had given her. She stuck it in her bloomers and pulled them right up. Margaret explained everything to Nana and told her that it'd be normal for getting tired, having cramps, getting grumpy, upset or sad, but she'd probably feel better not telling the boys the reason she'd be so moody. Nana smiled softly and gave Margaret a hug and thanked her. After washing their hands, the two prepared some lemonade for the boys. Nana set them out on the barn bench while Husky rushed up to the pitcher and the glass. After pouring a mother load of it into his cup, he guzzled it down.

"Someone working hard," Nana asked teasingly.

"Yes," Husky muttered angrily. "Hey, how come your finger flinched when you were giving us the pie?"

Nana froze. How on earth did he catch that? She smiled sheepishly and wafted her hand in front of her, telling her it was nothing. He looked at her suspiciously. Cooro walked up to Husky and Nana and threw his hands over their shoulders.

"Hello," he greeted them happily. "How are you two doing?"

"Good," Husky shrugged.

"Fine," Nana lied.

"Lemonade…?" Cooro glanced in the pitcher. "Lemonade!"

He pounded on the glass and guzzled every drop of it into his mouth. After his drinking was done, he let out a big burp, causing Nana to laugh. Unfortunately, Husky was mad. Senri came up and lifted the glass up.

"Empty…" he said simply.

"Sadly, yes." Nana stopped her laughter. "I'll get some more."

"Thank you!" Cooro yelled.

"None for you!" Husky exclaimed.

"Aw…" he groaned.

Nana sighed in relief as she walked away. Husky was probably going to ask her more if Cooro hadn't of shown up. Margaret poured more in the pitcher and Nana quickly took it outside and rushed back in. Harden was a little off about his time, though. The boys weren't out for an hour. It was more like five hours! During that time period, Margaret had gone to the store and come back to Nana. She was spread out on her bed brushing her hair by the time Margaret was back. Nana smiled and put the brush down.

"Hi Miss Margaret." She smiled.

"Hi Nana," she smiled back. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Nana replied.

"Yes." Margaret nodded and presented Nana with a journal.

Nana looked at it with sparkles in her eyes. It had very great binding and a pink cover. Flowers were printed along it with polka-dots smeared on it in the form of a rainbow. The bat +Anima gave Margaret a huge bear hug and thanked her a billion times.

"You're very welcome." Margaret giggled.

"I just have one question." Nana stated. "What brought this on?"

"Well, I've heard that it's very good to keep track of your period's length and feelings." Margaret explained. "This will be your period journal. Now, I know you already have an actual journal, but this one is for your period only. You can put any feelings or thoughts in it as long as you're on your period while it's happening. Other than that, back to the regular journal."

"Yes ma'am," Nana nodded. "Thanks again,"

"Very welcome dear! Now why don't you try getting to sleep?" she asked.

"Ok," Nana agreed as she began to braid her own hair. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Margaret said as she left the room.

**\[=]/**

Nana woke up late that night. Well, perhaps it was morning. She wasn't quite sure. Nevertheless, she woke up and gasped as her eyes flickered open. Nana turned on her lamp and tossed the covers aside. She tried not to yelp as blood became visible to her eyes. Her sheets were stained and she rushed to the bathroom. By accident, she ran right into Husky while crossing the hall. She almost fell, but was caught by him.

"You ok?" he queried.

"Uh, uhm…y-yeah," Nana nodded as she stood up straight.

"What's the rush, Nana? Did something happen?" Husky demanded.

"I-I just need…uhm…" Nana searched her brain for an answer, but it was pointless.

Husky frowned and picked her up bridal style. He hadn't done that before. Nana yelped quietly as she was lifted off of her feet. Her arms draped around his neck as he marched down the stairs. Her not-so-fake fairytale was suddenly over as her twelve-year-old prince set her down in a chair at the kitchen table. She watched as he walked over to the fridge and flickered on the lights. Husky opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the carton of chocolate milk. After setting the sweetened milk on the table in front of Nana, he got two plastic cups and set them beside the precious refreshment. Nana smiled sweetly. Husky could be very nice when he wanted to be.

"Now," he exhaled as he sat down and poured his share of chocolate milk. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Oh, it's just…" This was when Nana held her pendant in her palm and bit her lip.

"You sleep with that pendant on?" he questioned before sipping some chocolate milk.

"Yes," Nana nodded with a sweet smile. "I love it very much. Thank you for making it for me."

"No problem," Husky replied with a shrug. "So, now back to why you're down here…why are you again?"

"Yeah, I'm just…cold." Nana lied.

Husky raised a brow. It was August. That damp, humid month that everyone worked their hardest in.

"I needed blankets." She said.

Technically, that wasn't a lie. She _did_ need blankets. Husky gently placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're not sick." He stated. "Maybe it was just a bad dream?"

"Probably." She shrugged. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine, Husky."

"Nana," Husky started. "I think I know why you rushed down here."

"A bad dream?" Nana hoped he'd repeat.

"Or you were getting sheets and blankets for a reason."

She was dead.

"You spilled water all over your bed, didn't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Or…no. It was Cranberry juice. I drank the last of it. Sorry." She giggled sheepishly.

"That's all you had to say." Husky said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know."

"Really?" Nana asked.

_Oh wait; this isn't about my period going everywhere…sorta. _Nana thought.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Husky shook his head. "You ready to go back up stairs?"

Nana almost stood up, but when her palms were placed on the wood, she felt something wet and sticky. She froze and looked at her cup. Empty. She grabbed the carton of chocolate milk quickly and poured it into her cup. Husky watched with a raised brow as she nonchalantly savored her drink.

"You go ahead and go upstairs, Husky." Nana said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Husky queried.

His face came close to hers. He could still be easily mistaken for a girl. Then again, she couldn't say anything. He was a prince and pretty. She was a formerly-abused peasant girl. She couldn't say anything. Nothing.

"I'm sure," she said slowly and softly.

"Ok," Husky nodded and walked up stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When she heard him shut his door, she stood up and dashed to the dishrag. After wetting it, she dabbed it into the sticky mess on the seat until it was gone completely. She sighed in relief and bundled up a mess of sheets. After taking them upstairs, she headed into her own bathroom with new underwear. She took at least three pads and stuck them into her bloomers. She sighed in relief and walked out of the room. After stripping her old sheets, she placed some new ones on top of the mattress. After she finally became one with comfort, it hit.

"Cramps…" she groaned and held her side.

**THERE WILL BE MORE IF I GET REVIEWS! Thanks, bye! ;D**


End file.
